


Yes, Princess?

by giraffecrack



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fictional Country, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffecrack/pseuds/giraffecrack
Summary: You are next in line for the throne in your kingdom of Baledenia. What happens when your family is threatened and The BAU is called into investigate.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I’ve decided to start writing. I don’t know if anyone has done something like this, but I haven’t read anything like it. Let me know if you guys like this and any ideas for future chapters. Also this isn’t form anyone’s POV it’s a very omnipotent narrator. The next few chapters will be from the reader’s pov.

“This case is going to be a little different,” Hotch started. “JJ.” JJ stood from her chair and approached the TV, “there has been a threat made against the royal family. They have requested our help in the investigation,” she clicked a button and the screen changed to a picture of a castle. “The king of Baledenia reached out to the president who passed it off to us.”

“The king of where?” Prentiss asked with a confused look on her face.

JJ clicked another button which brought up a map, “Balendenia.”

“Again, where?” Morgan echoed.

“Baledenia is a small coastal country located between France and Spain,” Reid started. “Thay are a member of the EU. The current ruler is King Benjamin Dubois Armas Y/L/N. With current heir apparent Princess Y/N Amelie Denisa Y/L/N. The country operates as a constitutional monarchy. They elect a parliament every 4 years that is in session every spring. Their flag is basically the french flag with the crest of Spain in the middle. The geography features rolling hills and a long coastline. They use the Euro and have their own postage stamps. The country was recently rated the number one place to live in the European Union due to its low taxes and low unemployment rates. The main income comes from the sale of tulips, tomatoes, and tourism.”

“Right,” Hotch sighed. “Someone made a credible threat against the family. They threatened to bomb the palace and murder the entire family. It’s our job to catch the perpetrator and to protect the family.”

“Don’t they have guards who can do that?” Morgan asked.

“They do,” JJ nodded, “But the president is trying to broker a trade deal with them and hopes that this is a good bargaining tool. The family has a ball coming up on the 22nd for the Princess to find a husband.”

“Today is the 8th,” Hotch interrupted. “We won’t be coming home until after the ball. You may need to pack more than usual. When we get there Morgan and Rossi, I want us to talk to the king and formulate a plan, Prentiss and JJ are going to be protecting Princess Anna and Prince Nathaniel. Reid you’re going to be the escort of Princess Y/N. Garcia, due to the time zone difference, you get to come with us.”

“I get to meet the royal family,” Garcia beamed.

“We all do,” Hotch nodded. 

“Why don’t I get to protect the Prince?” Reid asked.

JJ flipped to another slide with a portrait of the family, “the King chose who guards who.”

“Wheels up in two hours,” Hotch stood from his chair, “go home and pack.”

The team scurried from the room and back to their homes each thinking of how they’re going to impress the royal family.


	2. Chapter 2

“Your Highness,” your maid-in-waiting called, “Are you almost ready?”

“I am,” you said as you stepped out of your closet. “Thank you, Claudia. How do I look?” Claudia was one of your lady’s maids since you were a child. She quickly became one of your best friends and the closest person to you in the palace. 

“You look wonderful,” she giggled.

You flattened your skirt in the mirror and frowned, “why are these people coming to stay with us again?”

“It’s for your protection, your highness,” you watched as she grabbed your least shiny tiara from your closet. She situated the tiara on your head and pin it in place, “I’m sure you can make friends with a few of them.”

“One can dream,” you chuckled as you left your bedroom. Claudia followed you out and to the throne room. You found your father sitting on the throne and your mother by his side. “Good morning father,” you sighed.

“Remember you are to be on your best behavior while the guests are here,” he smiled at you.

You nodded, “I understand.” Right as you finished talking you heard the doors starting to open. You adjusted your posture and put a smile on your face. You watched as seven casually dressed people entered. 

“Presenting His Majesty, King Benjamin Dubois Armas Y/L/N, Her Majesty, Queen Alexandra Mary Elizabeth Y/L/N, and Her royal highness Y/N Amelie Denisa Y/L/N, princess of Baledenia,” the voice echoed through the room. 

“Your majesty,” you watched as one of the men kneeled in front of you.

Your father was quick to correct him, “there is no need for the kneeling,” he chuckled. 

“I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner,” he approached the throne and extended his hand for a handshake. 

“It’s lovely to make your acquaintance,” he shook Aaron’s hand. “If you would like to follow me we can discuss security plans. My daughter will give the rest of your team a tour of the palace in the meantime.” You smiled at the group of people who were now staring at you.

“Perfect,” he turned around to face his team of people. “I’m going to go with the king, the rest of you can take the tour.” You watched as your parents left the room followed by Aaron. 

You turned to face the group of people, “Hello,” you waved to them. “What are your names?” 

“I’m Penelope Garcia,” a perky blonde rushed to the front of the group, “and let me say it is an honor to make your acquaintance,” she did a cute little curtsy in front of you.

“It’s nice to meet you,” you giggled.

“I’m Derek Morgan,” a tall, black man approached you.

You stretched out your hand to shake his, “A pleasure.” 

“This is David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, and Emily Prentiss,” Derek rambled off. As he named them you shook their hand. 

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” you gestured to the hallway branching off of the throne room, “shall we?” You started to walk down the hallway and explain the castle’s history, “this is the main palace, formally known as Furlad’s Palace. It was named after the country’s founder and first King, Abbot Furlad of St. Denis. He was one of the trusted advisors of King Carloman of France. In 759 Carloman convinced Alfonso the Second of Aragon to donate a piece of his land to Furlad in exchange for exports and protection,” as you walked through the hallways you recounted the many years of history you were spoonfed as a kid. Your father had turned you into the perfect heir. You stopped for a second to let the guests catch up and digest the beautiful gold accents of the palace walls.

“Your highness,” you heard a voice call out from the end of the hallway. You saw your secretary walking toward you.

You turned toward your guests and flashed them a warm smile, “if you could excuse me for a second.” You turned back to your secretary who was now standing a few feet away. “Yes, Charlotte?”

“I wanted to remind you that you have a meeting with parliament this afternoon and dinner with the Spanish ambassador tonight,” she held her clipboard close to her chest.

“Thank you, Charlotte,” you turned and returned to the group. “If you could have one of my lady’s maids set out a dress for tonight’s dinner that would be lovely.” You watched as she curtsied and made her way back down the hallway. “Let’s continue,” you let out a long sigh and adjusted your blazer. “The country’s main exports consist of tomatoes and tulips. Our main source of income is tourism. The palace offers tours daily from 8 to 4. These tours see over 1,000,000 tourists every year. This hallway here is where you will all be staying.” You opened the first door to reveal a beautiful room with gold accents, “Ms. Jareau, this is where you will be staying.” She stepped into the room with her jaw completely open. You opened the second door, “Mr. Rossi, this is your room.”

He entered the room and turned back to look at you, “fit for a king.”

“If you saw my father’s room you wouldn’t say that,” you giggled. You finished handing out the rooms and smiling at the varying levels of surprise and joy. Once they all became familiar with the layout of their suites and the amenities, they rejoined you in the hallway, “are there any other questions I can answer for you?” you watched as they all looked between each other and all raised their hands. “Oh my, let’s start with Ms. Garcia,” you gestured to the perky blonde in the front of the group.

“How should we address you?” she asked.

You smiled at her fitting question, “you can address me as your highness, or princess. My parents should only be addressed as your majesty.” The rest of their questions ranged from where they could get meals and what they could do for recreation. You made sure to answer every question and clear up any stigma around the palace. “Thank you all for your time,” you smiled and turned to head back toward your room. Once you got there, you sighed and sat down on your bed. 

“Your highness,” you heard the small whisper from your doorway.

“Audrielle, come in.” Audrielle was another one of your lady’s maids.

She sheepishly entered your room, “your meeting with parliament is in fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you,” you sighed and rubbed your face. “Let’s do this,” you said as you stood from your bed and flattened your skirt. You made the long walk to the parliament chamber and waited at the door to be announced. 

“Now presenting, her royal highness Y/N Amelie Denisa Y/L/N, princess of Baledenia,” you could hear the muffled announcement from inside and watched as the loud doors creaked open. 

You made your way in and sat in the small bench beside the prime minister, “Prime minister,” you said as you shook his hand.

“Your highness,” he did a small bow in his seat. “Prime Minister Abraham Bertrand presiding. This meeting of the Baledenian parliament is officially in session. You may be seated. Viscount Morales, you have the floor.” 

You watched as an older man with a graying beard and evil eyes stood from his seat, “the United States is falling into a recession, how are we going to prevent this from affecting us?” 

“There is no set answer on how we can avoid an economic downfall,” you started. “My father has started discussions with the American President in hopes of brokering a trade deal. In the modern, globalized economy it will be difficult to predict how this recession will affect us, but I trust we will be able to take the necessary measures to prevent a rise in poverty or in general unhappiness. The people of Baledenia will always be our top priority.” The years you spent in college studying international diplomacy and foreign affairs had prepared you for this moment, but there never was a course in being a queen. 

The rest of the meeting consisted of questions and answers. It ended with you making a list of all the things in the country that needed to be tended to and all the citizens that requested a meeting. Once you were dismissed you made your way back to your bedroom and began prioritizing the things you had written down. “Charlotte,” you called. You waited for your secretary to make her way to your room. “Could you please fit all of these into my schedule for the next week?”

“Of course ma’am,” she bowed and took the list from your hands.

“Thank you,” you glanced at the clock and realized that the Spanish ambassador was going to be arriving any minute now. You quickly changed into the dress picked out for you and chose some jewelry to finish the look. 

***

The dinner was as boring as ever, but it gave you some wonderful insight into the Spanish economy and how they were preparing for the recession. The ambassador also offered to provide some extra financial assistance if necessary. Instead of making your way back to your room, you chose to wander the halls a little before heading to bed. You noticed a few people in the hallway staring at the portraits.

“Hello there,” you said as you approached them.

You realized it was Penelope and Spencer wandering the halls. “Your highness,” Penelope said as she did a very exaggerated curtsy.

“Please that isn’t necessary,” you waved your hand at her curtsy and let out a small laugh.

The three of you stood in the hallway and spoke for a few minutes before they moved along to the next area to wander around. During the entire conversation, you noticed how Spencer would stare at you and look you up and down. _He must be into fashion_ , you thought to yourself before shrugging and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

“Your highness,” Claudia interrupted your reading time, “your father requested your presence in the dining hall.” You were sitting out on your balcony, sipping some tea.

“Thank you, Claudia,” you sighed as you set your book down on the table next to you. You made your way to the dining hall and found your father sitting across from the agents. “Good morning,” you pulled out a chair next to your father and sat down.

“Y/N, I’m sure that you are aware of the threat that was made against our family,” your father was a cold man, but he still loved you.

You nodded, “I am.”

“These agents are here to make sure that we stay safe and to catch whoever threatened us,” he gestured to the seven people sitting across from you. “I’ll let Agent Hotchner explain in further detail.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” the man who spoke with your father yesterday started. “We are all highly-trained agents with the FBI in America. Yesterday your father and I discussed how we are going to keep your family safe. Dr. Reid,” he motioned to the lanky man at the end of the table, “is assigned to escort you throughout the palace and around the country.”

“Hello,” you acknowledged the awkward boy at the table.

“Spencer will go with you everywhere and will only leave you at night,” your father added.

You gave everyone involved a quick smile, “if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting scheduled.”

You stood from your seat and exited the room. As you left you could hear some footsteps coming up behind you at a hurried pace. “Your highness,” you heard from behind you.

You turned around to see Spencer Reid running to catch up with you, “Oh, hello,” you sighed.

“What’s on the schedule for today, Princess?” he asked once he caught up with you. You could hear just how out of breath he truly was.

“I have a meeting with some of the citizens and then I have archery practice,” you continued walking while you spoke.

You could see Spencer walking in the corner of your eye. He would everyone once in a while turn his head and look at you, but you paid it no attention.

On your way to the town hall, you and Spencer rode in silence. You didn’t feel like talking to him and he was too scared to talk to you. You grabbed the hand of your driver and made your way out of the car. As you walked into the town hall, the shouts and cheers became louder. Many of the citizens adored you and the press was always looking to get a good photo of you.

“Hello, Mr. Dupont,” you extended your hand to the man waiting for you in the middle of the rotunda. “I understand that you have some concerns regarding your farm.”

“I do, your highness,” he returned your handshake and gave you a warm smile. He was quite an attractive man but that was not the reason for your visit. “I have been reading that there is the possibility of a global recession. How do you think that is going to affect our growing season?”

“We have been examining the patterns in America and how the recession is affecting their crops. We have found that tourism is the most likely decline before your tomato sales will. The royal treasury is prepared to step in with financial aid is it is necessary.” It was your job as their future queen to make the people trust you, this was how. If they had a problem they could call Charlotte and she would schedule an appointment for you to discuss possible solutions. You’re approval ratings spiked when this policy was implemented. After a half-hour of discussion, you said your goodbye’s and made your way back to the car.

“You did really good in there,” Spencer finally decided to speak up.

“It’s my job,” you shrugged.

That was all of the conversations that took place on your way back to the palace. You changed into more athletic attire before making your way to the courtyard. You were immediately greeted by your instructor and grabbed your bow.

Your first shot was in the red, but the rest of them landed near or in the yellow. 

“Why do you have to practice archery?” Spencer asked as the two of you walked back into your room after an hour of practice.

“On the eve of my coronation, I have to fire a flaming arrow through a ring,” you gave him a smile as you opened the door to your bedroom. 

He stood awkwardly in the middle of your room as you closed the door, “that weird.” You could hear him snickering to himself.

“It’s an ancient tradition,” you walked to your balcony and sat down. You admired your view of the Mediterranean before grabbing the book you had started earlier. “If you would like you to join me, there are more books in the cabinet.” You listened as the cabinet opened and closed. He came and sat in the chair next to you. The two of you sat in silence and read for two hours before you were called to dinner. It struck you as odd how he read his books. He could run his finger over the page and flip to the next after a second or so. 

“Spencer?” you turned to him as the two of you walked down the hallway.

He turned to look at you with his sparkling brown eyes, “Yes, Princess?”

_ Fuck,  _ you thought to yourself,  _ No I can’t fall for him.  _ You adjusted your stance and dropped your facial expression, “why were you reading like that?” 

“I can read twenty-thousand words per minute,” he nodded.

“That’s incredibly interesting,” you turned back to the front and continued walking. “What else is special about you?”

“I have 3 Ph.D’s, 2 bachelor’s degrees, an IQ of 187, and an eidetic memory.”

The two of you would occasionally look at each while you ate, but it wasn’t enough to worry you. He walked you back to your room after dinner and the two of you sat and read until the sun went down.

“Thank you for coming out here, Spencer,” you gave him a warm smile as you walked him to the door of your bedroom. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Princess,” he said as he waved goodbye. 

You closed the door and put your back against it with a loud sigh. Why does hearing him call you princess cause you have butterflies in your stomach?


	4. Chapter 4

You were woken up by a knock at your door. It was Charlotte reminding you that you had to meet with your mother in an hour. You walked to your closet and changed into a white t-shirt and some light wash jeans. The earrings you chose were your grandma’s, they were simple, diamond, dangle earrings. Spencer came into your room once you had finished changing. The two of you spoke until it was time for you to leave. Spencer followed you into the movie room and sat in the back. 

“Hello, mother,” you sang as you walked in. 

You watched as your mother turned to look at you and smiled, “good morning. Are you ready?”

“Unfortunately,” you sighed. You grabbed a folder from Charlotte and sat next to your mother. “Spencer, this is Antonio,” you pointed to the muscular Spanish man standing in the corner, “he is the head of our security team.” You watched as Spencer gave Antonio a small wave and returned to his book. 

“Are you settled, your highness?” Charlotte asked from behind you. You nodded and watched as the first man flashed onto the screen.

“Hugh Davidson, Duke of Ale,” your mother read from the sheet in front of her.

“He looks nice,” the profile on the side didn’t seem like it matched him. He was incredibly attractive and had a decent resumé. 

“Next,” Charlotte said as she clicked the button. “Lord Zak Villanueva, Earl of Spain.”

The man was fifty years old, “too old,” you waved your hand in front of you telling Charlotte to move to the next.

“Prince Philip Patel of Greece,” you could hear the button click.

“Wow,” you were taken aback by the man on the screen. He seemed so perfect. His hobbies matched yours and his face was not bad to look at. “I like this one,” you turned to your mother who just smiled at you and went back to reading.

You heard Charlotte’s remote click again, “Prince Spencer Levine of Denmark.”

“Prince Spencer,” you repeated. “That has a nice ring to it. Charlotte, make sure I dance with Prince Spencer and Prince Patel at the ball.” You excused yourself and went to leave the room. You could hear Spencer rustling behind you. 

“Where to next?” he asked as he ran up behind you.

You really didn’t have anything to do that day, “have you ever ridden a horse?” 

“No,” you could see the fear in his eyes as he realized what your plan was.

“I’ll teach you,” you started to walk toward the entrance of the palace. “Come on,” Spencer was frozen behind you and refused to move, “I don’t think that’s safe.”

“It is,” you walked back to him and grabbed his hand, “trust me.” You started to drag him through the palace and toward the stables. 

“In Australia, there are 20 horse-related deaths each year and hundreds more injuries,” his voice was shaking when the two of you entered the stables.

“Spencer, I have been riding since I was 8, you’ll be okay,” you grabbed the pad and saddle placed them on your horse’s back. You put the bit into his mouth and got the bridle settled. “This is Rudolph.” You moved Spencer closer to the horse. “I’m going to be in the front, so all you have to do is hold on to me, ok?” 

“Ok,” you handed him a helmet and dragged the steps over. 

“Keep your left foot here and swing your right foot over,” you watch as he climbed on and almost fell off. You quickly jumped up so he had something to hold on to. He wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and you rode Rudolph ou of the stable. 

You rode around for a while and looked at some of the greenery on the grounds. You rode down to the beach and stopped at a big rock.

“I’m going to hop off,” you turned your head to look back at Spencer.

“What?” Spencer’s face was beet red and his hair was a mess. “No.”

“You’ll be fine,” you climbed off the horse and readjusted the saddle. “Ok, slide onto the saddle.” He hesitated but carefully moved up the back of the horse. You handed him the ropes and grabbed the lead rope you attached earlier. “There you go,” you gave him a smile and started to walk down the beach. He was practically shaking on the back of Rudolph, but he became much more comfortable after a few minutes. You turned around and started to walk them back to the stables. 

Once you got there you helped him off and took all the equipment off of Rudolph. 

“Wasn’t that fun?” you smiled as the two of you walked back into the palace.

Spencer looked at you with his messy hair and brown eyes, “I guess.”

You let out a small laugh and the two of you walked back to your bedroom. You invited Spencer in to read and have a cup of tea and he accepted.

“Oh, that reminds me,” you set your book down and turned to Spencer. “I wanted to invite you and all of your friends to dinner with me tonight.”

“I’ll let them know,” Spencer set his book down and left the room. You started to organize your room a little when there was a knock at your door. 

“That was quick,” you smiled as you open the door.

“They said yes,” he gave you a small smile and started to walk back down the hall.

You leaned into the hallway and shouted at him, “6 pm in the dining hall.”

Claudia came in a while later and asked you what you would like to have prepared for dinner. You gave her your order and went back to reading. When you finished your book you looked out at the ocean and the beach you walked on today. Spencer was unfortunately growing on you.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello,” you smiled as you entered the dining hall. You watched as the group of American’s all turned toward you and smiled.  
“Your highness,” Penelope Garcia stood from her seat and bowed in front of you.  
You giggled at her politeness, “please, that isn’t necessary.” You waved your hand to dismiss her. You pulled the chair at the head of the table and sat down. The chefs came and placed a plate of salad in front of each of your guests. “So, how are you all settling in?”  
“Really well,” Emily covered her mouth with her hand. “The palace is absolutely beautiful.”  
“The gold accents really make everything more elegant,” David Rossi interjected.  
Derek’s fork clanged against his plate as he brought a napkin to his mouth, “So, Princess, what is this ball for on the 22nd?”   
“Well, the ball on the 22nd is for my 24th birthday,” you too just finished your salad. “My father plans to step down from his position as King before my 25th birthday. This ball is for me to find a husband.”  
“Why do you need a husband?” Jennifer asked.  
“Actually, I don’t need one to take the throne, but our parliament thinks it would be beneficial,” you explained. You mentioned for the chef’s to bring the next dish out. “You’re all invited to both the balls.”  
You watched as Aaron Hotchner perked up, “Both?”  
“Yes,” you smile and started to cut your steak. “Our annual independence day ball is coming up on the 15th.” The way they looked between each other made you worry, “did my father not tell you?”  
“No,” Aaron returned to his steak, “no he didn’t.”  
“You’re all invited to both, by the way,” you casually mentioned while taking a bite of steak. You could see all of the girl’s faces light up with excitement.  
“Wait we don’t have dresses,” Penelope sighed.  
You finished chewing the steak in your mouth before speaking again, “I can take you to where I get my dresses. We’ll pay for them as well.”  
“Thank you,” Emily placed one hand on her heart and sighed.  
“I believe I am free tomorrow so we can go then,” you smiled. The girls seemed incredibly excited to go shopping for their dresses and the guys seemed unamused.   
You all continued to talk through dessert and after. They were quite interesting people. You went to bed that night completely happy with your new friends. They were all so nice and you found it interesting how many questions they had. Spencer seemed incredibly uninterested throughout the entire dinner, he only perked up when you mentioned a husband.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this sucks, my mental health is shit

“Your Highness,” Charlotte called, “the FBI agents are ready to leave.” 

You were taking them to your favorite dress shop today to get them new dresses for the upcoming parties. “Perfect, I’ll be down in a minute.” You finished brushing your hair and made your way to the front foyer. “Good morning ladies, Dr. Reid,” you smiled as they came into your eyesight. Your heels clacked against the marble as you approached the group. “There is a car waiting for us outside.” You led the four of them to the front lawn and you all climbed into the black limo waiting for you. 

“Thank you for doing this,” Emily smiled. 

You sipped the water bottle you grabbed, “of course. What kind of dresses are you guys looking for?”

“What’s the dress code like?” JJ asked.

“For the independence day ball, it’s much less formal, but the ball on the 22nd is very formal.” It was hard to explain dress codes to someone who’s never been to a ball before. “I am wearing a ball gown to the ball on the 22nd. You shouldn’t feel obligated to want one though.”

“Can we see it?” Penelope beamed.

You smiled at her excitement, “unfortunately no, my grandmother told me that it's bad luck to reveal your dress prior to the big day.”

The three girls frowned, but eventually Penelope brought up the idea of meeting a prince and falling in love. You entertained their fantasies and told them about some of the princes you’d met. They all seemed so happy, especially when you arrived in front of the dress store.

“Oh my god,” Penelope screeched as she ran to the window. “It’s so shiny,” she pointed at the purple dress in the window.

“Do you want to try it on?” you asked as you walked into the building.

She screeched and followed you in. JJ, Emily, and Spencer followed the two of you in. 

“You can try on as many dresses as you’d like,” you smiled as you sat down on the small sofa in front of the dressing rooms. “If they don’t have your size, ask one of the workers.”

Spencer sat down next to you and the two of you watched as the girls grabbed about 40 dresses combined and rushed to the dressing rooms. JJ was first out in a light blue dress with gold accents. She looked in the mirror and rushed back into the dressing room. The girls came in and out changing dresses everytime. 

Penelope settled on two pink, floral dresses. They were absolutely gorgeous and she was over the moon with her choices.

JJ chose one dress that was lavender and flowy. She chose another one that was pink with gold accents.

Emily chose two dresses that were red and sparkly. One was more form fitting and the other much looser. 

The three of them chose shoes and extra jewelry to complete the look. On the ride home they continuously thanked you.


End file.
